ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
File talk:Jonathan Archer, 2155.jpg
Archer picture The picture that I reverted it back to is a proper portrait of Archer. It is a nice close up and appropriate for his profile/character page. The other image, while very nice, is not appropriate as a profile image. It is not a close up and he makes a funny/annoyed/strange/p'ed off face in it. Please consider such things when choosing an image as it helps keeping the page look clean and neat as well as professional. Distantlycharmed (talk) 21:04, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not formally casting a vote here, as I think the two of you should come to an agreement, but I can't agree with the assessment DC gave of AA's picture. I'm not seeing the funny faces or other subtext there. Personally, I like AA's version better, as it's more head-on and centered. Archer is also not at an angle. However, they are both good images and, again, I am not formally endorsing one or the other as I would be satisfied with either. 31dot (talk) 21:20, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :Additionally, there should be no further reversions of this image until this is straightened out. 31dot (talk) 21:21, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree, let's stop the back-and-forth. I also like AA's version better, for the reasons 31dot has mentioned, and also because it's better quality. -Angry Future Romulan 21:23, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the input guys. I believe a profile picture should have the person in central focus, without too much of the background standing in the way and distracting; it should also be an image that is preferably of the person looking as "neutral" as possible - not candids or some kind of mood-expressing facial expressions - which I believe the one uploaded by user "AA" does. This is not facebook or myspace. This is an encyclopedic entry of a major character. The image should reflect that. The previous image looks like Archer was caught mid scene being suspicious at something, which doesnt strike me as appropriate for what we are doing here. The image quality issue can easily be addressed.Distantlycharmed (talk) 21:45, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::You really think so? The one to which Aatrek keeps switching seems more neutral to me. He doesn't look like he's making any expression. It's just Archer standing in a corridor. The one you are using, with Archer leaning over, looking concerned at something he sees but which we cannot, seems a bit more awkward. Just my opinion. I definitely agree, however, that then one you initially replaced wasn't that great. -Angry Future Romulan 21:53, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :I only reverted the image ONE time, and that was earlier today; before that, I didn't touch the image since I originally uploaded it in March. I haven't been reverting it over and over, it has been different users - perhaps a signal that multiple people don't like the image that Distantlycharmed keeps trying to force. I uploaded the "neutral" image in the first place as a non-specific portrait of Archer used for IDENTIFICATION PURPOSES, which I thought was the whole point of a header image for individual characters. It's also an HD capture. Multiple people on this talk page seem to agree with the choice. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 22:02, October 17, 2012 (UTC) @ Angry Future Romulan: yeah in my view, in the previous one he is having this side glancing look, kinda suspicious and there is too much background. It is just awkward. He also looks kinda angry and just like... meh. LOL. Not what people envision when they think Captain Jonathan Archer. It's more like how Archer would look like if you ran into him in the corridor after he had a bad day you think "I better not cross this guy". The current image looks more like an official portrait; a pleasant image of him and a perfect portrayal of his character. The other one is not a very professional portrait of him him and he looks unpleasant (not talking quality). But I guess there is no accounting for it if people see it differently. oh well Distantlycharmed (talk) 22:36, October 17, 2012 (UTC) @ Aatrek: I mistook you for another user I dont know and thought it was the same person changing. Distantlycharmed (talk) 22:38, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I've reverted this to the most recent non-involved image, since if this is an edit war, and DC has insisted that it be one, then her image should not have been left "on top", per the established procedure of reverting to a pre edit war state. That said, I'm completely opposed to a too tall, "inappropriate" image where Archer is making a funny face and that isn't even a head on shot. The other two images are fine, and DC needs to get it through her head that this one isn't. - 00:33, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Moved off topic personal discussion to this Forum discussion. ::Just recapping the image discussion, there seems to be three clear votes (31dot, Angry Future Romulan, and Aatrek) and one implied vote (Archduk3's revert on Oct. 17) for this image, and one (Distantlycharmed) for this one. Is that enough for a consensus on the selection? - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 17:36, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :Well, it's been over a week, and there has been no additional discussion, so I'm going to revert the image based on the above noted 'votes'. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 14:36, October 30, 2012 (UTC)